


Dessert

by nalasan



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalasan/pseuds/nalasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my God,” Sebastian says, staring at the plate in front of him. “We have to break up.”<br/>Kurt, who has just walked into their living room and is still in his winter coat, raises his eyebrow quizzically; his expression more bemused than worried, “And why is that?”<br/>“Just look at that,” Sebastian replies, gesturing at the table in front of him like he is seeing it for the first time: the white tablecloth, the candles in their silver candleholders, the white roses in their vase in the middle of the table, and the dinner Sebastian has been preparing since he came home three hours ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Another really old story, and a rather short one, but one that I'm still rather fond of. Enjoy :)

“Oh my God,” Sebastian says, staring at the plate in front of him. “We have to break up.”  
  
Kurt, who has just walked into their living room and is still in his winter coat, raises his eyebrow quizzically; his expression more bemused than worried, “And why is that?”  
  
“Just look at that,” Sebastian replies, gesturing at the table in front of him like he is seeing it for the first time: the white tablecloth, the candles in their silver candleholders, the white roses in their vase in the middle of the table, and the dinner Sebastian has been preparing since he came home three hours ago.  
  
“You turned me into a _romantic_.” He looks at the chocolate mousse on the plate he is holding with the utmost disgust, “You made me _cheesy_.”  
  
Kurt bites down on his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing out loud, “I think it’s very sweet that you put so much effort into this.”  
  
“I made dessert,” Sebastian replies, sounding like he can’t believe what his body did during these last hours. “And dinner. What was I thinking?”  
  
“That’s what people do for their anniversaries, honey,” Kurt remarks. “It’s perfectly normal.”  
  
“I’m not _people_ ,” Sebastian huffs indignantly, looking at Kurt as if he just mortally offended him. “ _We’ve_ never been people!”  
  
“We haven’t,” Kurt agrees, and shrugs out of his coat, leaving it on the floor as he walks over to his boyfriend, “Which is why I didn’t think you would even remember what today was.”  
  
“Of course I remembered,” Sebastian grumbles, “Apparently these five years have finally gotten to me.” He sets the plate down just when Kurt steps up next to him, “I blame this on your influence. A few years ago, I would have laughed at the idea of making dessert for my long-time boyfriend.”  
  
“Five years ago, I would have laughed too,” Kurt says, tugging at Sebastian’s sleeve until his boyfriend turns to him, a displeased frown still on his features. Kurt grins and leans in to press a soft kiss against Sebastian’s lips, and when he wraps his arms around the other man, he can feel the tension slowly leaving Sebastian’s body.  
  
“But while I appreciate all this very much,” Kurt says, running his hands over Sebastian’s shoulders until they come to rest around his neck, “You didn’t have to do that. Especially when it’s bringing an identity crisis along.”  
  
Sebastian sighs and buries his face in the soft material of Kurt’s sweater, his breath tickling Kurt’s sensitive skin when he explains, “You were so disappointed when I forgot about it last year.” Kurt tries to object to that, but Sebastian interrupts, “Yeah, I know you said you weren’t, but come on Kurt, I know you better than that.” He is silent for a moment before he adds, “And the fact that you refused to let me touch you for a week might have been another hint.”  
  
“I wasn’t overjoyed,” Kurt admits, “But it didn’t…”  
  
“You were disappointed,” Sebastian repeats, looking at his boyfriend with an expression on his face that Kurt doesn’t see very often, and certainly doesn’t like to see there. He looks vulnerable, “You were disappointed, and what’s worse: you were disappointed in me.” Sebastian lifts his shoulders in a strange, defensive motion, and adds, “And I hate to see you disappointed.”  
  
Sometimes, Kurt is sure that he will never truly understand the man he is sharing an apartment, a bed and his life with. It’s true that he was pissed last year, when he came home and, instead of spending the evening with his boyfriend like he planned to, only found a note on the fridge saying ‘Went out with Tom, will be back before midnight. Btw: we need milk and toilet paper.’ It’s true that he punished Sebastian for a few days by not reacting to his touches, to his wordless pleading, but he had honestly forgotten about the incident a couple of weeks later. Sebastian and he had their fair share of fights, drama and serious crises over the last years, but Kurt never would have counted this one among them.  
  
Sebastian, however, seems to remember it differently, and apparently, the incident was memorable enough for him to not only remember the date, but also to make sure that it would be the anniversary Kurt had wanted a year ago.  
  
“You know that even if I’m pissed at you, forgetting our anniversary isn’t something that will have an impact on our relationship,” Kurt says, and, guessing that they are by now talking about what he knows to be Sebastian’s deepest fears, he adds, “It won’t make me leave you.”  
  
“I know,” Sebastian sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, “I mean, I should know. But sometimes…” He pauses, “Sometimes I’m just afraid that I will make one mistake, just one more, and that this will be the point where I screw everything up.”  
  
Kurt sighs, and because he knows that Sebastian needs the reassurance, he pulls him closer and kisses him until he feels Sebastian leaning into the kiss, and responding with an eagerness that tells him that his boyfriend is slowly starting to believe what he isn’t yet saying.  
  
“I love you, idiot,” Kurt says when they break apart, his lips still mere inches from Sebastian’s, “I started loving you five years ago, and regardless of anything that ever happened between us, I still love you.”  
  
“Just like five years ago?”  
  
“Differently,” Kurt replies. “Five years ago, I loved a boy who started opening up to another person for the first time in his life.” He grins, “Now I love a man who has an existential crisis because he made mousse au chocolat.”  
  
“Yeah, when you put it that way, I believe you should rethink your choices,” Sebastian says, but the grin on his lips assures Kurt that the serious part of their conversation is over.  
  
“I’ll try the dessert first,” he says, “If it’s good enough, you can stay.”  
  
The mousse is average at best, which is unsurprising given the fact that Sebastian refuses to cook most of the time, but Kurt eats it. Just like he eats the overcooked potatoes and the slightly burned salmon without complaining once, because none of this truly matters.  
  
What matters is the man sitting next to him, beaming at Kurt for a few minutes before he has a bite himself, winces and decides that they could just order pizza.  
  
What matters is the mischievous grin on his face before he lifts Kurt up from his chair and throws him over his shoulder to carry him to their bedroom while he dials the number of Kurt’s favourite delivery service.  
  
What matters is the way Sebastian looks at him while he undresses Kurt, the way his fingertips touch Kurt’s skin, and the fact that neither of them feels inclined to interrupt their kissing when the doorbell rings half an hour later.  
  
What matters is that Kurt looks forward to spend the next five years with him.  
  
And the years after that.


End file.
